


Just as Human

by The_Jashinist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jashinist/pseuds/The_Jashinist
Summary: Once in awhile, all someone needs is to talk to the last person they expect.





	Just as Human

Jonathan let the wind blow through his hair, curled into a ball at the edge of the roof.  He’d been up there since the rain stopped and would probably stay here until he decided which way to step, forwards, or backwards.  Jonathan shut his eyes and let out a long, slow sigh, tangling his fingers into his curls, searching for knots and pulling them loose.  It would help him think, he told himself, it would matter, in the end.   
There was a distinct sound of cloth against wind, like a flag in the breeze.  Jonathan opened his eyes and stared at the man floating in front of him. Everything about him screamed “turn and run” to someone like Jonathan.  The suit of red and blue, the cape that from afar probably seemed pristine, but at this distance was filled with small tears and patch jobs with off-color thread, the S stamped into a shield that was emblazoned across the man’s chest like an overzealous badge of pride.  The whole ensemble distracted fantastically from the man wearing it. He was broad shouldered, clearly strong but the tonality almost felt more lean than bulky. There was no question that he stood taller than Jonathan, who already was quite impressive as far as height went.   
And then there was his face.  It looked strong, pristine, his hair slicked back just right, no sheen to make the use of hairspray too obvious, but a trained eye knew it was there.  The squared jaw was softened by a gentle countenance and faint smile lines at the corners of his mouth. Jonathan knew this man. He’d seen pictures, heard stories.  He knew he, of all people, should run, head back inside and pray the man wouldn’t pry any further, but he didn’t move, not an inch.   
The man lowered himself down beside Jonathan and gave a polite smile.   
“Mind if I sit here?” he asked.  Jonathan caught a familiar accent at the fringes of his voice, polite and genial, not like anyone from any city Jonathan knew of.  Jonathan shook his head.   
“Not gonna take me back to Arkham?” he guessed.   
“You’re not doing anything,” the man reasoned, “I’m not a police officer.  What are you doing up here?”   
Jonathan shrugged, “Just sitting.  Y’all hero types must not do that much.”   
The man smiled, “I do, on occasion.  It’s nice to just take a moment and sit still.  I haven’t done it in a long while.”   
“Don’t see it much around here anyhow,” Jonathan smirked, “ever since I got to Gotham, it’s amazed me how little time people take out of their day to just sit, watch the world go by like it does.”   
“I take it you’re not a city person,” the man guessed.   
“I grew up in Georgia,” Jonathan replied, “what about you?”   
“I’m sorry?”   
“Your voice, there’s an accent on the edge of it, very faint, but I’ve heard it enough to know it’s there.  So, before Metropolis, there was somewhere a little less like a city. Where?”   
“Kansas.”   
“Must’ve been nice.”   
“It was, still is.”   
“So why did you leave?”   
“There aren’t many people to help in the country.”   
“Plenty of people to help in the country, so long as you’re nosy.”   
The man considered this point, then gave a nod of agreement.  He didn’t pry further though. A silence passed, one neither man found unwelcome.  Jonathan let out a slow sigh and stood.   
“This was nice and all,” he granted, “but I should probably head back inside.”   
“You live here?” the man raised his eyebrows.   
“Yeah, Sionis gives me a place as long as I don’t cause trouble and do him favors from time to time.”   
“Sounds nice.”   
“I suppose.  Was nice talking with you.”   
Jonathan started for the door, but the man spoke one more time, stopping him.   
“Talk to someone, alright?”   
Jonathan turned back, his brow furrowed.   
“You’re not the first person I’ve seen sitting on the edge of a building.  The lucky ones only need someone to talk to.”   
Jonathan looked the man over one more time, looking over how pristine and perfect he was, but seeing something genuine in his voice and expression.   
“And if I don’t?” Jonathan asked.   
“That’s up to you,” the man shrugged, “I can’t make you do anything.  I can fly you back to Arkham but if you don’t want their help, you’ll be back up here in a few weeks.  It’s your choice.”   
Jonathan cracked a smile, “Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome, Dr. Crane.”   
Jonathan gave a slight nod and went back inside, a smile creeping onto his face as he returned to his apartment.  He sank down low against the door and shut his eyes.   
In some small way, he’d desperately needed that.  Just that simple sentence had been everything to him.  It had been so long since anyone had just let him decide.  At the end of the day, that was all he really needed. He needed to be allowed to decide for himself.   
Funny how that man, perfect from afar, knew, and it was easy to see how.  If someone was up close, they could see the cracks, they could see the man behind the cape and the shield.   
Funny how human Superman was if you just gave him the chance to sit down and talk.   


**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? No, but I'm okay with that.


End file.
